Marisol Reyes-Lourdes
Biography They were educated by a second-rate college. They were forced to fend for themselves as his parents worked non-stop. Their parents were flamboyant theatre luvvies, he decided to take up royal family party planner. Where he can work his magic~ Character Information Character Designs His color scheme represents refreshing, feminine, calming, sophisticated, energy, wisdom, serenity, wholeness, creativity, emotional balance, good luck, spiritual grounding, friendship, love, joy, tranquility, patience, intuition, and loyalty. As he always there for his cousin no matter what they do to him or not. Never let his negative feelings get in the way of his thinking. Weapon Type The quarterstaff is held with the back hand at the butt end of the staff and the other hand about a foot to a foot and a half (30 to 45 cm) above it. According to the 14th and 16th century writings of Johannes Liechtenauer and Paulus Hector Mair, the quarterstaff is held with the back hand a hand’s breadth from the butt end of the staff, and the other hand up to the middle of the staff. This is likely because of the transition of techniques from quarterstaves to polearms in Mair’s compendium. Of these the low guard is considered the central guard. Blows were primarily delivered downwards either directly or at angles. Parries of blows to the legs were done either by lifting the leg away from the line of attack or by thrusting one end of the staff into the ground and releasing the foremost hand which was in danger of being struck. Thrusts (called "darts" by Wylde) were often performed with the release of the forward hand and a step with the forward leg like a fencing lunge, stretching forward the back hand as far as possible. Longer thrusts were delivered with a full step forward with the back leg accompanying the back hand. It was recommended that when delivering a blow that at the end of it the back leg and foot should be compassed about so as to fall roughly into a line with the front foot and the point of the weapon. The same circling round of the back leg was applied to parries also. Singularly among the three authors, Swetnam recommends preference of thrusting over striking. Silver and Wylde describe striking and thrusting as equally valid attacks. Name Meaning Marisol is a Spanish name with three possible etymologies. Some believe it to be the combination of María and “sol” (the Spanish word for “sun”); while others maintain it’s an abbreviated form of Our Lady of Solitude (María de la Soledad) in reference to the loneliness and solitude Mary experienced while her son Jesus lay in his tomb (prior to the resurrection). Lastly, and this is likely folk etymology (but it works), Marisol could be an invented name from “mar y sol” which in Spanish means “sea and sun”. Given the devout Catholic beliefs of most Spanish-speakers, however, we believe that Marisol probably developed as a pet form in honor of Nuestra Senora de la Soledad. The name has primarily been used by Spanish-speakers or those of Spanish descent. Transferred use of a Basque place-name meaning "craggy slope." Lourdes, a town in southwestern France, was popularized as a given name after St. Bernadette experienced visions of the Virgin Mary there in 1858. Extra He always paints his nails and toes. Went to the college for acting which he passed with flying colors but he wants something to excite him. Sassy He would make fun of men penis if they don't fit his needs! Scared of needles since he was a kid when he had stitches on his head. Plotting to get revenge if you pissed him off. Encouraged you to fight the trash you dislike and he would be on the sideline cheering you on. Gallery Marisol.png|Full Body Marisol Weapon.png|His weapon dbpnp5i-2bf9c96b-b896-47a8-99a0-97b7367c599a.jpg|by someone on DA ych_commission___by_deathlyhydra_dbpmk8f-pre.jpg|By deathlyhydra on DA Category:Male Category:Homosexual Category:Murcia Category:Planner Category:Single Category:Alive Category:Officer Category:Tactician